Usuario Blog:DarkSuperS/Metroid Overload
Este es un simple Fan FIC que se me ocurrió hace bastante: Metroid Overload. Prólogo Antes de comenzar a narrar la historia de la aventura de Samus Aran, una cazarrecompenzas muy importante, contra el poderoso Metroid Overload; deberíamos comenzar con una breve historia de los acontecimientos actuales por los que tuvo que pasar. En su aventura pasada Samus tuvo unos pequeños problemas en cuanto a su traje, y también podríamos decir que estrello una base en contra de un planeta, sea como sea, volvamos a la historia, porque aunque halla mucho de que hablar sobre esa aventura nos desviaaríamos mucho de lo escencial de nuestra historia, y les aseguro que esos datos serán suficientes, solo quisiera avisarles algo más se preguntara porque habré escrito la historia con papel y lapíz cuando hay tanta tecnología en el mundo, y porque no hay imágenes, muy simple, porque nada le gana a algo tan sentimental y tradicional, y en lo que a mí respecta siempre me gusta dejar las imágenes al criterio del lector... Hace no mucho tiempo en algún lugar del espacio conseguimos a nuestra cazarrecompenzas favorita siendo cazada, y no precisamente me refiero a piratas espaciale; no, claro que no, me refiero a la Federación Galáctica; que según rumores que escuche, piensan arrestar a Samus por la destrucción de los Laboratorios Espaciales Biometrox y el planeta SR388; nadie sabe quien hizo esa acusasión, pero al fin y al cabo pensaron en cumplir la orden de arresto; bueno trs está explicación veamos que sucede. Por lo que veo Samus esquiba con gran eficacia el fuego enemigo con su nave, pero ellos insisten, parece que no dejan de dispara ¿¡Esperen qué es esto!? Ho no, Samus ha sido derribada... Capítulo 1: Ridley regresa. Si tan solo pudíeran ver esto, Samus ha sido trasladada a una base de la Federación; donde parece que piensan quitar todas las mejoras de su traje; esto es demasiado malo para ser verdad, esperen, pareciera que van a comenzar a extraer las mejoras y a los X : Cíentifico: Buenos días Samus, aburrida; no me sorprendería, al fin y al cabo si aprobaron la orden de arresto tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer - hizo una pausa, y dio manos a la obra - Bueno Samus empezemos por extraer a los X, luego las mejoras que te dímos y al final tu traje, no te dolera mucho - durante los próximos 25 segundos más dolorosos de Samus, el científico retiro con éxito las mejoras - Listo ahora a congelar a los X y tomar tu traje...Que fue eso. Capitán de la nave: ¡Nos atacan los piratas espaciales!, ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate!. Científico: Ho no, ten go que huir, ¡Ay!... Para antes de que el científico huyera, la purta fue destruida y atrás de ella habia una especie de Comandante pirata con la armadura de un posible soldado normal, como los que Samus encontro en Tallon IV, se que querran conocer la historia pero no tenemos tiempo para contarla, así que seguire narrando la historia; quedamos en que un "comandante pirata" y unos tres grumetes entraron en la sala, esperan parece que el comandante va ha decir algo. Comandante: Jajaja, - se rió e de forma tosca y sin sentido - miren quien es, Samus Aran la cazarre... Esperen, quiero decir la capturada, sería un placer liberarte para pelear, pero dame un momento...¡Grumete N° 888! Grumete: Sí señor. Comandante: Tú y tus compañeros llevense a los X mientras destrullo a Samus Aran; bueno echo esto te sacaré de ese tuvo de contención. Tras decir esto apunto y disparo liberando a Samus, lo que no se esperava era que ella comenzara a golpearle y a dispararle al punto de djarlo tirado en el piso. Samus: Gracias por liverarme, es un alivio, y hablando enserio...¿¡Qué hacen los piratas aquí y quien loss!... -antes de poder terminar de hablar, hubo un gran choque que hizo que Samus callese en el suelo. Capitan de la nave: ¡Evacuen la nave! Samus: Ho no¿Dónde estará mi nave? Comandante: Yo, yoo, lo se, salvame y te llevaré hasta allá, tran-quila no te pasará nada. Tras haber dicho es to samus lleva al reptil, el pirata o quie se que sea el, a salvo hasta el angar, donde Samus prescencia algo terrible y atroz, vio algo parecido aun dragón atacando a los marines de la federación. <<Ridley>> Pensó. Peo ya era tarde se había ido; advirtió in mediatamente que su nave no estaba; al momento vio entrar a su nave sin algún piloto, hasta donde ella sabía. Lo que no sabía era que eran los etecoons y los dachora. Al final tras haber abordado la nave, caramente advirtio su presencia muy reconfortable en su opinió. Tras el despegue de la nave, Samus no logró advertir la presencia de una criatura atroz; hasta que...Disparó. Smaus que ha sido eso - vio hacia atrás y vio algo inimaginable - ¡Ridley! Y claro que era el, no un clon, no un X, más bien el original, que como decían siglos atrás estaba "vivito y coleando"; claro, con reconstrucciones robóticas de menor calidad que las de Meta Ridley, claro a nadie le importaba eso; bueno, les tendré que explicar que fue lo que paso: Remontemonos en la historia, cuando Samus batallo con el Ridley original y venció, sabemos que quedo al borde de la muerte y para empeorar el planeta en el que estaba explotó, junto con Mother Brain, Kraid, Draygon, Phantoon y Ridley, bueno ahora que sabemos esto voy ha decirles paso a paso que sucedió: Un día común y remoto unos piratas espaciales se consiguieron con una especie de sustancia que parecía provener de Mother Brain, entonces se pusieron a trabajar; la reconstruyeron de la mejor forma posible, y cuaando terminaron, lograron hacer que Mother Brain regresara a la vida de una manera milagrosa, entonces despúes de poner al tanto a Mother, comenzó a dar órdenes. La primera fue mandar a Phantoon, que sobrevivio, a la Nave Botella a investigar que experimentos hacían en la instalación; a ver si algún espécimen les servía de arma biológica para su ejercito. Lo segundo que hizo fue mandar un equipo de rescate para ir en busca de sus generales, que según ella seguían vivos, pero la misión fracaso; pero solo en la búsqueda de Ridley mas Draygon y Kraid fueron encontrdos vivos; acto siguiente, les dio un cuerpo semi-robótico de materiales de corta calida. Lo tercero fue enviar a Kraid en busca de tal vez alguna pequeña cantidad de phazon, y a Draygon ver si conseguía una pisca de la sustancia a la que llamamos oscurina. Tras la misión fallida de Kraid y la derrota de Phantoon; quien sobresalió fue Draygon que tuvo éxito, aunque la oscurina se desvanecía por falta de un planeta que sirviese como ancla en el mundo, se iba desintegrando. Además Mother no se rindió en la búsqueda de Ridley, principalmente porque tenía en su organismo phazon, que según todos no podría ser cierto, aunque Mother dio una explicación en donde decía que Ridley no perdió el phazon tras la destrucción de Phaaze, ya que ella advirtió que Ridley cada vez más se iva deshaciendo por absurdo que parezca. Bueno, tras la siguiente búsqueda lograron tener éxito, consiguieron su cuerpo flotando dentro lo que había sido Zebes, con las alas destruidas, media cara; sin piernas ni cola, solo su columna vertebral que salía de su cuerpo de forma repugnante, sorprendentemente Ridley seguía vivo, decidieron extraer el phazon de su cuerpo y darle un cuerpo semi-robótico. Tras haber coseguido a Ridley a Mother tras enterarse de los sucesos en los Laboratorios Espaciales Bíometrex, se le ocurrió mandar de forma anonima una orden de arresto en contra de Samus, para que cuendo la arrestaran y sustrayeran los X los robaran. Esa historia nos trae a lo que está pasando en este momento; entonces como ya saben comienza una batalla aérea entre Ridley y Samus; mientras Ridley parece estar llevando la paliza del año, condujo a Samus a un campo de asteroides donde obtiene la ventaja, Ridley y Samus pelean a muerte, pero por un movimiento curioso del destino, Samus choca y cae en dirección a un planeta desconocido, en donde tendrá un reencuentro con viejos amigos... Capítulo 2: Un nuevo planeta. Capítulo 2.0: El regreso de los Chozo. Samus: ...¿Dónde estoy?...¿Qué a pasado?... ???: Hola Samus, veo que estás en perfecto estado; no te preguntes quién soy, levantate y observa a tu alrededor. Además obsevame a mi y a mis compañeros, lograras reconocernos al instante. Samus al levantarse observo algo que para cualquiera hubiese sido inaudito, hasta ella misma se sobresaltó al ver los rostros y cuerpos de los individuos. Samus:... ???: Supongo que estás sorprendida; dejame presentarme, soy Hulusian, representante y líder del pueblo Chozo. Hulusian: Bueno, te preguntaras donde están tus amigos ¿Verdad? Pues están en perfecto estado...¡Casi lo olvido! Mi nieto Ru se ofreció en ayudarte en lo que quieras, y antes de que explores o comiences a hacer preguntas dejame mostrarte tú nuevo traje, una versión mejor a la que te quitamos, los de la federación no deberían mezclar de esa manera nuestra tecnología. Ru podrías decirle a nuestra querida heroína sobre el Super Traje Gravitatorio, y hací se van conociendo, al fin y al cabo tendrás que ayudarla en sus misiones. El nieto de Hulusian era muy diferente a él, era color blanco con rayas negras en vez de moradas como las de su abuelo; tenía como 16 años de edad y por lo que Samus observo, era tímido. Hulusian: Bueno Ru no tenemos todo el día, recuerda que el traje no trae todas las mejoras disponibles. Ru: Bueno, lo que usted debe saber señorita - dijo en un tono amable y educado - es que el nuevo traje trae una capacidad de 15 tanques de energía, 275 misiles y el poder tanto para estabilizar al gravedad de un lugar, en el caso de una anomalía espacial o para crear ese desorden de gravedad sin que le afecte. - hizo una pausa y prosiguió - El efecto de gravedad dura 3 min., utilicelos con cuidado. Por cierto como ya dijo mi abuelo soy Ru, príncipe y heredero único del trono. Bueno, quien lo díria, los Chozo, la civilización no tan extinta hasta donde sabemos está presente ante los hojos de Samus; además de estar frente a la Familia Real, le decían la heroína y le iban a entregar su nuevo traje; claro a ella no le importaba, porque le parecía haber vuelto a casa... Capítulo 2.1: La batalla contra la Super Avispa y la primera expansión del misil. Como ya sabemos, Samus ha quedado perpleja ante lo que sería algo inaudito, volver a ver Chozos, aunque solo redunde sigue siendo importante que les quede claro por si hay dudas; bueno tenemos que continuar con nuestra historia. Ru: Bueno ya debería probarse el traje, cuando lo haga le mostraré sus funciones. Samus decide al final hacerle caso y ponersrlo; al hacerlo se ve como el Traje Climático, son exactamente iguales, esto no tiene sentido. Ru: Bueno Samus, para pasar al otro lado del muro debes activar el Super Traje Gravitatorio con tú mente; su función es la de arreglar la gravedad en llas dimensiones para mayor libertad, tanto para poder distorsionar las dimensiones, con eso me refiero a que cuando no hay ninguna distorsión, tú puedes crearla. Usa eso a tu favor para dar un gran salto y pasar al otro lado del muro; lo que me recueda que no podré ir contigo, pero estaré en comunicación para ayudarte a conseguir las mejores que quedan. - decidió hacer una pausa antes de continuar - Del otro extremo hay muchos peligros y diversos sectores; más adelante te explico pero ahora debes cruzar al otro lado Samus. En ese momento Samus activó el Traje, y les digo por experiencia que no se siente bien ese cosquilléo extraño por causa de las partículas en distorsió; bueno prosigamos, al Samus saltar al otro lado y desactivar el traje recibe el primer mensaje de Ru. Ru: Samus, como habras notado, no hay nada más que desiertos y ruinas, lo primero que hay que saber es que el lugar se divide en 5 Sectores principales y 17 Sectores secundarios; la única puerta que puedes habrir actualmente es la que está a tú izquierda luego hay...Ya va detectó movimiento. - y así era, surgieron de la tierra tres serpientes raras y voraces - Cuidado Samus son Gusanos Desérticos, no son muy peligrosos, pero son casi inmunes a todo tipo de rayo, recomiendo reactivar el traje y dispararles a la boca, panza, cola y cabeza, tal vez pienses que es tonto no disparar ahora a la cabeza, pero tiene una armadura que solo se rompe con un cambio de dimensión, vamos compruebalo. Y eso hizo, al principio no activó el traje y disparo, solo consiguió molestarlas, luego empezó a escanearlas para guardar sus datos y revisar de que está echa sú armadura. Información del escáner: El gusano desértico es la primera fase de crecimiento del Dragón de las Arenas, aunque está cría aún no tiene la habilidad de escupir veneno o fuego. La armadura natural que lleva es indestructible, aumque un pequño cambio de las dimensiones puede cambiar romperla. Hecho estó Samus activa el traje y observa como son levantadas en el aire y su armadura se rompe; al pasar esto Samus ataca a una por una con el rayo recarga y ve como caen destruidas al desactivar el traje. Ru: Bueno Samus, bien hecho, pero ahora entra por la puerta del lado izquierdo de la sala, y luego te doy la información completa. Samus sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió las instrucciones y disparo sobre la puerta, cubierta por un campo de energía tan débil que asta parecía que tubiese ondulaciones, y la manera de abrir era lenta y creando una especie de estrella de 10 picos agrandandose; después de este proceso aburrido, Samus paso al otro lado de la puerta donde recibió el mensaje de Ru. Ru: Samus, al final del tunel podrás conseguir un campo de energía sin puerta que te obstaculizará el paso, y en la otra habitación deberían estar los misiles, pero ten cuidado porque al activar el traje para arreglar un puente deforme que encontrarás, harás que nidos de avispas guerreras de todo tipo regresen a está dimensión, y por ende te atacarán. Ten mucho cuidado Samus. Samus: No hay problema. Samus siguió su camino por el tunel y consiguió al instante lo que Ru había indicado, rompió el campo de energía y comenzo un escanéo de la zona. Información del escáner: Toda la zona está desolada y sufre cambios entre dimensiones constentemente. Además detecto la precencia de muchas formas de vida de la especie de las avispas. Samus: ... No lo penso ni una vez, simplemente activó el traje; el puente se reparó pero las avispas también cambiaron de dimensió y se dispusieron a defender y atacar; entonces las batallas contra las avispas comienza!!! Samus destruye multiples avispas de un disparo cada una, mientras ellas casi no podían hacerle daño porque actuaba mucho más rápida que ella, tras pocos segundos las avispas fueron vencidas y Samus intento destruir sus nidos, mas no funcionó. Información del escáner: Estos panales no pueden ser destruidos con el arma actual. - algo que Samus no advirtió que no había consultado el escáner, otra cosa que no sabía era que el traje estaba vivo y tenía una mente propia, específicamente de una persona, aunque esté no es el momento de explicarlo. Samus tras ver estó intenta emplear la retirada, pero cuando intenta hacerlo las salidas se bloquean lentamente por estatuas Chozo; Samus sale corriendo, dispara y rompé el campo de energía, pero cuando va a llegar la estatua terminó de bloquear el camino y no pudo pasar; obligada a pelear, Samus ataca, carga y arremete contra sus enemigos, tras derrotarlos varias veces, el "traje" detecta algo, al igual que Ru. Traje: Detecto la precencia de una forma de vida poderosa. Ru: Samus, detecto prescencia de una Super Avispa Guerrera, tiene casi todos los atributos de las demás y es 6 veces más grandes que ellas, es como su reina o rey porque cuando muere todas mueren, además su colmena es 15 veces el tamaño de una colmena normal aunque solo haya una; solo puede ser herida en la dimensión en la que estás actualmente; cuidado ahí viene. Anunciado estó, que la batalla contra la Super Avispa comienze!!!! Al llegar desde las profundidades de su colmena Samus da el "primer golpe", aunque según lo que dijo Ru, solo le hace daño el rayo recarga; Bueno tras esto la Avispa comienza a cargar un rayo que pasa de dimensió a dimensión, pudiendo disparar a Samus sin tener que estar en su mismo ambitó; Ru le dijo a Samus que disparara en el aguijón mientras hace eso para hacerle daño y evitar el disparo mortal; mientras Samus ataca sin cesar y la Avispa no puede hacer nada tras golpe y golpe de Samus, decide cargar poder en su cuerpo, que según Ru cargaba, pasaba de dimensión y embestia; a Samus no le gusto eso, sobre todo cuando no hacía casi daño, tras lograr detener el ataque cargó ota vez el rayo, logó dispararlo pero contra ambos extremos del acantilado, obligando a Samus de cambiar de dimensión porque todas las avispas salieron de sus respectivas colmenas evitando que Samus vea bien con tantas avispas. Ru: Samus estás bien, (mientras decía esto se escucho un golpe adeás de los zumbidos) detecte una expansión del misil, (se escucha otro golpe) tal vez te sea util, está a tú izquierda... De repente todas las avispas se van y se ve el puente casi destruido por la Super Avispa, mientras carga su ataque final, Samus encuentra la expansión del misil e intenta tomarla, pero la Avispa carga contra el otro extremo del puente haciendo que se incline hacia ese lado, y si era difícil mantener el equilibrio en el puente amorfo, imaginense con el puente además inclinado; Samus se detiene e intenta hacerle daño sin ningún resultado, terminado de cargar el ataque de la Avispa ¡carga contra Samus! La cua usando la defensa sensorial se salba del ataque y se ve obligada a cambiar de dimensión para mantener el puente en el "aire", o más bien, detenido temporalmente; Samus se apresúra a agarrar la expansió mientras la Avispa carga el ataque; ¡ Gua lo ha logrado y apunta directamente hacia ella, la Avispa cambia de dimensión para el ataque y...! ¡Samus ha logrado derribarla! Se puede ver como cae en dirección hacia sú colmena, totalmente derrotada; esperen miren como las otras avispas explotan; esperen otra vez parece que Ru va a hablar. Ru: ¡Lo habeis logrado! Enhorabuena; pero las estatuas siguen inmóviles, aunque algo rotas realmente... Traje: Creo que podrías romperlas con 3 misiles, recuerda que te quedan 4. Samus lo penso y decidió dispararles una vez, 2 veces y 3 veces; lo que no advirtió es que disparo a la estatua ubicada al Norte del puente cuando ella venía del Sur. Samus: Creo que me he equibocado de entrada, ni modo tendré que seguir por aquí. - y eso, lo hubiera querido o no, tuvo que seguir con la marcha. Al final del próximo pasillo se encontró con una estatua Chozo de 16 metros de altura. Ru: Guau, parece que es un callejón sin salida. Traje: Detecto que en las manos de la estatua hay 5 expansiones del misil, una de 5 y 4 de 10, dando una suma de 50 si contámos los que hemos encontrado; además creo que hay un tanque de energía en sú pico; Samus tendrás que escalar a saltos con el poder del Super Traje Gravitatorio. Para abreviar lo que hizó a continuación, Samus logró conseguir todas las expansiones y volvió a bajar, se regresó por el pasillo y por el puente, hasta llegar a el punto de inició. Además Samus siguió sin advertir lo de su traje. Ru: Perfecto Samus, a esté paso lo lograremos. Samus: (Es bueno estar en casa de nuevo, con mi traje y mi familia) - Fue lo único que le paso por la mente. Capítulo 2.2: La morfoesfera y la aracnosfera. Ru: Bueno con los misiles al fin podemos romper los escudos que protegen las otras puertas, así podras pasar a la siguiente zona... Samus: ¿Pero no crees que la entrada a la siguiente zona no era en línea recta?; ¿Qué no debía pasar por la puerta Norte? Porque según lo indicas iría al Este, no al Norte. Ru: Pasciencia. Todo a su momento. Primero hay que conseguir la morfoesfera, porque si no lo has notado, hay que pasar por un agujero, y después de pasarlo hay un rail magnético, hay tendrás que utilizar la aracnosfera, que según uno de los antiguos mapas de la zona están en la puerta Este. Ya te ha quedado claro cierto. Samus: ...De acuerdo... Dicho aquello, Samus fue en dirección Este. Donde sufrirá más aventuras de lo que uno podría creer; muchas peligrosas, otras fáciles de resolver, pero la fuerza maligna que se sintió al entrar fue inaudita; un lugar que ocultaba a la Gran Serpiente de las Arenas, ser maligno que amenazó la existencia de la gran ciudad de los Chozo; en tiempos remotos se adueño de la zona principal. ...El camino, largo; el tiempo, corto; si Samus no lograba conseguir todas las expansiones de la zona principal, tal vez y solo tal vez ocurriría lo peor, pero nadie lo advirtió...La destrucción sería inminente si no detenían a la Serpiente... Realmente muy horrible sería lo que les pasaría si no lo lograban, pero Samus siempre puede con todo, aunque no seré aguafiestas, no les dire que va a pasar en ese momento ahora, tendrán que seguir leyendo con ese suspenso de la muerte que oculta la Serpiente...Bueno prosigamos. Ya sabemos todo sobre ese terrible horror al que nadie asutó así que debemos seguir con la historia, que ai no fuera por algunos enemigos de importancia a parte del "horror" nos saltariamos un muy largo viaje, un muy largo y hasta aburrido viaje...Ni modo¡Prosigamos! Samus se fue adentrando poco a poco en la gran caverna, de tal vez 1000km tanto de largo como de ancho...¡Miren! Parece que el traje de Samus detectó algo. Traje: Los sensores detectan muchas expansiones muy importantes Samus; detectan un total de 50 misiles divididos en expansipnes de 2 - hay nos dan una clara referencia de lo largo que es el viaje - y 3 tanques de energía más. Notese que Samus sigue sin advertir que su traje literalmente le habla, sinceramente ya me preocupa un poco que no lo note. Bueno, las expansipnes están casi a simple vista pero hay muchas criaturas por estas cavernas, de no ser porque no tendría coherencia, recortarí unos 2 días de viaje pero no valdrá la pena hacer eso. Bueno tengo que dejar de divagar y explicar mucho como normalmente hago, porque sino podrían morir del aburrimiento. Samus al llegar aproximadamente a los 300m de profundidad pudo observar el gran e imponente cañon subterraneo en el cual se encontraba,; no habían palabras para describir su magnificencia, lo único negativo es que cierta energía oscura lo destruía poco a poco, de cm a cm...Ya dejemonos de tonterías, lo único que importa es que Samus logró divisar un invitado no deseado. Información del escáner: Forma de vida detectada, parece ser un Berseker Z, muy distinto a los Caballeros y Campeones poseídos esos; es una forma de vida muy fuerte peculiar, lo único de mi banco de datos me informa que lo nombraron Berseker Z porque era igual de agresivo y fuerte que un Guerrero en Trance Vikingo o normalmente llamado Berseker, y Z por significar que es el ultimó y más poderoso de los Guerreros en Trance que existieron hace mucho. Samus: ¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!! SANTA MADRE DE DIOS. Un Berseker, un enemigo digno...y que nunca pierde... Bueno! ¡¡¡¡¡Que la batalla contra el Berseker Z comienze!!!!! Por lo que veo el Berseker se acerca a toda velocidad y... Uyy un tremendo fancho, no les llaman Guerreros en Trance por nada, está hipnotizado peleando con Samus, aunque Samus tambié se trae de las suyas utilizando los misiles... ¡¡¡Demonios que golpe se ese asqueroso Berseker!!! Samus pierde mucha vida... Esperen a lo lejos algo aparece, no se que es... Gua, disparo algún tipo de arma contra el berseker que lo dejp herido e hizo que hullera, oigan parece que dejó un tanque de energí como si fuera una recompensa. Tal vez el Berseker es el portador de todas las expansiones... Bueno, quien sabe. Ru: Samus, parece que te salve de una pelea que tal vez no ganarás. Samus: ¡¿Qué insinuas!? Ru:...Nada... Quien lo diría era Ru. Bueno, creo que les tendré que dar la versión corta del viaje, porque a la final solo hay 2 formas de vida: el Berseker y el "horror". En síntesis, Samus se encontro unas 40 veces con el Berseker, todas casi iguales a la primera, porque Guerrero en Trance o no sigue sin ser muy inteligente. Tras Samus haber derrotado al Berseker Z se abrió una puerta que la guiaba a la parte oscura del cañón; donde tendría que vencer al la Serpiente de las Arenas. El viaje fue mucho más corto al que hace poco omití, mucho más corto pero oscuro... Sinceramente no pude ver nada de lo que sucedió, lo lamento, solo pude ver como entro a esa sala maligna, habitad de esa asquerosa Serpiente; se los describire: entraron a una sala con forma de cilidro que salía hasta la superficie, no era muy impresionante hasta que cierto hedor proviniente de un agujero hizo que todo mundo se asqueara, y de repente... Ru: Demonios.¡Un terremoto! Traje: No, realmente es algo más, preparense. Por favor Samus ya deberías darte cuenta que tu traje habla... Que demonios es eso. Ru: No puede ser. Samus: Que cosa. Traje: Según mis sensores eso es... De repente salió de ese agujero una serpiente enorme y de holor pútrido por todas las victimas que ha comido. Claramente es la Serpiente de las Arenas, así que...¡¡¡¡ Que la batalla contra la Serpiente de las Arenas inicie!!!! Samus de forma instintiva disparó un misil como primera instancia el cual hirió mucho a la Serpiente, que indignada atacó a Samus con su boca y así la tomó con la boca e intento hundirla con ella a su hoyo de muerte de no ser porque Ru intervino disparandole con su cañón de mano y haci mismo centrando la concentración de la Serpiente en el. Tomandó la oportunidad Samus comenzó a lanzarle misiles hasta que se agotaron, la horribñe criatura regresó muerta a su agujero dejando atrás la expansión de la morfoesfera, la cual tomó Samus... Esperen... esa Serpiente patetica era el gran peligro... Ru: Samus lo conseguiste. Samus: parece que así es. Ya recuerdo, pero eso significa... Oh oh. Samus: que pasa, otro terremoto. Traje: me temó que no Samus. Y de la tierra surgió una rara serpiente morada y... ???: yo soy la Serpiente Ocura de las Arenas, de verdad creían que unos tontod misiles podrían vencerme. Samus, Ru y Traje: Demonios. La Sepiente subió a la parte más alta de la cueva, inaxcecible para todo mundo, menos Samus, ya que vieron una especie de canal para la morfoesfera por donde podía subir y derrotarla, de no ser porque desde su piel disparaba proyectiñes oscuros que dejan inconcientes a las personas, Ru hizo una "demostración", y que su punto débil era la boca y Samus no tenía misiles. Bueno Samus se transformó y subió al piso 10 para acabar con esa víbora de una vez por todas. Samus disparó unas 5 veces el rayo recarga mientras esquivava sus ataques, entonces se hundió un piso, ya se que se imaginan "repita el proceso 9 vecse", pues quienes lo pensaron tienen toda la razón, y haci hizo hasta el piso 1 donde ocurrió algo increíble. Serpiente: Niña crédula no me puedes derrotar ya me fortalecí con todos tus ataques... Pero que rayos. En ese momento entró el derrotado Berseker Z y tacleó a la Serpiente, la cual murió. Berseker Z: Gracias por liberarme de mi maldició guerrero naranja. Toma esto. Y en ese intante recibió la aracnosfera del Berseker, el cual se volvió polvo. Ru (aún paralizado): Amun cuiae. Samus: ¿Qué cosa? Traje: Cre que intento indicarnos que tengamos cuidado. Serpiente Negra: Maldito Berseker; bueno, no importa aquí siguen ustedes. En ese momento la Serpiente subió al piso 11, el unicó problema era que Samus no podia acceder con la morfoesfera, pero si con la aracnosfera. Samus subió y ahí comenzó la gran batalla contra la grande y poderosa Serpiente Oscura... Samus ya en plena superficie lo primero que se le ocurrió (aunque suene loco) fue consrguir misiles. Aunque no lo crean si los consiguió, se los dió una especie de nave Chozo, tras recargar, Samus le disparó en la boca a diestra y siniestra hasta que al fin murió. Capítulo 2.3: Miles de expansiones. Categoría:Entradas